


Christmas Date

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Kissing, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: It's Christmas in Kagutsuchi, and Ragna drags Kokonoe out into the cold for a date.
Relationships: Kokonoe Mercury/Ragna the Bloodedge
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Date

Orient Town’s bright lights drowned out any stars, making the sky overhead a deep dark pit. Even though the narrow streets and alleys were crowded, more so than usual even, winter’s chill rode through them on the wind, reminding the fair-goers of the season in absence of fresh snow.

Kokonoe pulled up her scarf against the cold, just in time for another icy gust. She hated winter, or rather, she hated going outside when it was winter. It was clearly not meant to be done, yet here she was, dragged along by Ragna. He didn’t see the appeal of the great indoors a lot of the time, despite its heaters, blankets and readily available hot drinks. Now he stood there, rummaging through his pockets to pay someone in a warm booth for two overpriced mugs of hot cocoa.

When he had finally payed the man, Ragna took both mugs and offered Kokonoe one of them. She took it in mitten-clad hands and relished the heat suffusing her digits.

“Thanks,” she mumbled.

Ragna gave her a funny look.

“What was that?”

The all-consuming noise of the fair had drowned out her voice.

“Never mind!”

Ragna shrugged. They each sipped their cocoa. In her boots, Kokonoe’s toes wiggled with delight. Not only was the stuff feeding some much needed heat into her system, it was also tooth-achingly sweet; just the way she liked it. Ragna had probably asked the cocoa vendor to make hers extra sweet. There was no way they served their customers something like this all the time.

_Never mind_ , she chided herself. It was little things like this that showed how much someone cared for you, and thinking about that only made her angrier that Ragna hadn’t heard her thanking him before. Appreciation was important in a relationship, after all.

They sipped their cocoa in silence, watching citizens from all over Kagutsuchi pass them by. At least three different bars were blasting festive music, not to mention street performers and a handful of rides. It was a discordant mess, undercut by the yelling crowd, and dripping with holiday spirit. A sudden gust of wind brought the cold to mind again.

Loud, crowded and cold; the perfect recipe for a bad time as far as Kokonoe was concerned. At least she had her cocoa to comfort her.

“I’m freezing my feet off! Wanna wander about a bit?” Ragna yelled over the ruckus. He held a hand out to her. She took it, or tried to. Mittens were not made for a good grip, but it hardly mattered. Ragna’s hand enclosed it almost entirely, trapping the cocoa’s lingering heat in his grip.

Kokonoe scanned the crowd for familiar faces, keenly aware of Ragna’s gentle grip on her hand. She wasn’t one for public shows of affection and knew that even if she hadn’t had something hot to drink just then, she would have been sweltering regardless. She hoped no one saw them; especially not Litchi. Kokonoe would never hear the end of it!

Even so, walking through the crowd without anyone paying attention to her felt nice like this. Going to the fair wasn’t a _horrible_ idea, Kokonoe supposed.

Christmas was a popular festivity in Kagutsuchi, celebrated on all strata of the city, but no place was more popular than Orient Town this time of year. The Asiatic aesthetic of the place clashed horribly with silvery garlands and assorted Christmas tree decorations attached to whichever plants could be found. Maneki-nekos teamed up with Santa and reindeer to lure people into shops selling seasonal foods and drink.

It was great fun for children, as attest by the delighted screeches that pierced Kokonoe’s ears even through her woolen cap, but it was also a time for lovers. There were couples all over the place sharing treats, laughing and kissing. And they were in the middle of it all, walking along, holding hands.

Kokonoe had finished her cocoa in the meantime and abandoned her empty mug on a counter somewhere. With her other hand now free and the wintry wind sapping its lingering warmth quickly, she ended up grabbing onto Ragna’s hand with it as well. He noticed and smiled down at her.

“You feeling okay? Wanna sit down for a moment?”

She knew he was just being nice, but did he have to make it sound like she was some delicate flower, overwhelmed by the terrible exertion of walking down the street?

“I’m fine,” she replied, loud enough to carry this time, and pushed into him.

She had meant it as an admonition, but Ragna mistook her meaning and wrapped his arm around her. _This is acceptable_ , Kokonoe told herself. She snuggled into him more as they walked and didn’t giving a damn who saw.

Of course, encounters with familiar faces were inevitable. Taokaka could be heard from afar, laughing and screeching at all the food on sale. When she approached Ragna and Kokonoe, she had a bag of meat buns under one arm and chowed on a big serving of cotton candy. It wasn’t the most appetizing combination Kokonoe had ever seen, but it could have been worse. Cotton candy was always a winner, and the buns were still steaming. She pulled her scarf over her mouth again.

“Good Guy, and Cat Lady, too! Helleow!” Tao yelled.

People made way for her, and moments later she stood right in front of them. The greasy smell of the buns mixed with the sweet odor of the cotton candy. Ragna greeted her cheerfully.

“Hey, Tao! You’re getting your fill, I see. Did you find a wallet full of cash or how are you paying for that?”

Tao’s teeth flashed in a shrewd grin; a rare expression to see on the Kaka. She leaned in a little closer and whispered. Her breath was as unappetizing as was to be expected, and Kokonoe tried to protect herself from it with her scarf. It didn’t do much.

“Boobie Lady invited me to pick something I liked, and as long as I keep ahead of her, she can’t stop me!”

Tao giggled, very pleased with what had to be the most devious plan she had ever conceived. Kokonoe felt sorry for Litchi. Knowing the Kaka’s appetite, she would eat a veritable hole into Litchi’s wallet. Then it hit Kokonoe!

“Litchi!?” she snapped.

Tao jumped and looked around.

“Is she here already? Then I gotta geow! Bye bye!”

Tao ran off. It was a false alarm, or so Kokonoe thought. Ragna was scanning the crowd with the advantage of height.

“Do you see her?” Kokonoe asked.

“Not quite, but it does look like there is a panda riding on a black head of hair over there.”

“Then let’s get out of here!”

Ragna looked surprised.

“Why are we avoiding Litchi?”

“Because she puts her nose where it doesn’t belong! Now, come on!” Kokonoe insisted, dragging him in the opposite direction Tao went.

They saw more familiar faces from afar. Noel and Makoto were shooting for prizes at a booth. The owner looked on in horror as Noel nailed target after target. Makoto seemed fired up to keep pace, but her aim wasn’t nearly as good.

Litchi’s not so secret admirer, Bang, had set up a stage with his ninja’s. They were doing flips and choreographed fights, which were met with applause by an easy impressed crowd. Ragna gave voice to Kokonoe’s thoughts when Bang and his cronies bowed to their audience.

“Look at that idiot freezing his nipples off.”

Bang had elected to not dress weather-appropriately, which sounded exactly like the kind of thing he would do, if Litchi was to be believed. His abs were visibly trembling, his nose was running, and his lips trembled as he addressed the audience.

They moved on, walking past Carl Clover putting on a magic show for children. Nirvana and himself had traded their usual purple garb for more festive reds and greens. At the back of the crowd stood a familiar red giant. Tager towered over everyone else, and carried kids on his shoulders so they could see the show.

A silly thing to do, but Kokonoe approved of her underlings work. However, she saw enough of Tager during work, so they didn’t stop to greet him. Ragna didn’t complain.

His biggest challenge came when a certain someone was coming their way. Major Jin Kisaragi, also known as Ragna’s shitty little brother came their way with a girl on his arm. Tsubaki clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping her from falling over and smiled dreamily all the while. Obviously, she was thoroughly enjoying having her precious Nii-sama all to herself.

In fact, Jin looked like he enjoyed her company, too, but that serenity was wiped off his face when he saw Ragna.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he muttered.

Kokonoe tightened her grip on his arm.

“Just ignore him.”

That he didn’t do, but it was alright. The brothers stared at each other as they passed one another, but Kokonoe thought a subtle nod passed between them. Did they bury the hatchet for the night?

“What was that about?”

“Both of us have better things to do tonight,” Ragna said.

He stared straight ahead but pulled Kokonoe closer. She pulled down her scarf, not feeling the cold. Her face was much too red for that. _Dork_ , she thought, but he was her dork. Her heart started hammering in her chest, ever stronger the longer he held her close. When she felt this way, Kokonoe’s first instinct was to jump him. They were in public though, and no one needed to see her let herself go in her lover’s arms.

Even so, she was feeling amorous and kept an eye out for any opportunity to be alone with him for even just a few minutes. Her chance came by way of a Ferris wheel. The thing looked rickety, hanging suspended over a cliff. However, the things must have been running all night already, and Kokonoe saw no signs of shoddy craftsmanship. Well, even if the whole thing feel down the mountain, she and Ragna would be fine. As for the other passengers… tough shit.

With the matter thus settled, she stirred Ragna towards the ride, through thongs of couples making out in public as if to mock her. _Come on, Kokonoe_ , they seemed to say, _stop being a hard ass and jump your boyfriend already_. Whoever didn’t make way for Ragna was pushed aside by her, until they stood in front of the wheel.

It was covered in blinking lights, but was clearly not made for Christmas specifically. It was an all purpose Ferris wheel with brightly colored open-air gondolas. It would be a cold ride; a perfect excuse for some snuggling.

The wheel stopped momentarily to let them jump in, and as they did, Kokonoe dreaded that everything happening in there would be visible from outside, but as they got seated and the din of the celebration began to fade, her worries went with it.

They had a nice view of Kagutsuchi, alight for the season, though Orient Town stood out, being brighter and louder than any other part of the city. On top of that, as they rose higher, Kokonoe noticed the odd star twinkling in the dark sky. Kagutsuchi from above was beautiful, and it did nothing to lessen the drumbeat in her chest.

Ragna was still taking in the view when Kokonoe climbed into his lap.

“What’s wrong, Kokonoe? Scared of heights?” he said with a quirk to his mouth.

Kokonoe barely listened. While she had taken care to dress warmly, Ragna had done no such thing, instead just wearing his usual red jacket and black clothes. His jaw was tight, and when she slipped her hands under his jacket, she felt him shivering. It was stupid macho bullshit, and she didn’t care for it. Kokonoe unwrapped her scarf, then re-wrapped it around both of their necks. It was long enough to leave some room to spare between them, but she could feel his breath on her face now; a warm touch followed by cutting cold.

The humor left Ragna’s expression. It softened to something warmer and knowing.

“What are you up to now?” he asked.

“Warming you up,” Kokonoe whispered.

She leaned in closer.

“You should have told me you were cold.”

The kiss they shared was long, deep and rife with conflicting sensations. Ragna’s lips were shockingly cold, making his tongue all the sweeter. Kokonoe drank in its warmth. She tasted like cocoa. Everything seemed to grow warmer, with the exception of Ragna’s nose. It was almost maddeningly cold on her skin, pushing against her harder and harder as their kiss grew more intense.

Ragna was not unaffected, of course. He embraced Kokonoe right away, holding her close. He kissed her just as greedily as she kissed him, and she felt something stirring between his legs. For just a second, Kokonoe thought about going down on him there and then, or better yet, riding him, but the logistics of it all discouraged her. The ride was only so long, and she wasn’t in the mood for a quickie anyway. _Later_ , she told herself.

“The ride will end soon,” Ragna said during their descend.

Kokonoe was far beyond caring at that point, though. As soon as the words had passed his lips, hers were pressed against them again. Ragna didn’t resist, but he put a stop to their make-out session eventually, if only because getting off while they were wrapped up in Kokonoe’s scarf together would get awkward. He cupped her face, intensified the kiss one last, and pulled away. Kokonoe gasped for breath, tried to close the distance again, but he kept her at bay this time.

Ragna freed himself from her scarf and even put it back on Kokonoe while she pouted in his lap. He couldn’t keep her from stealing another kiss before they had to get off the ride though; just a brush of the lips, but pleasurable nonetheless.

As they stepped out of the gondola, Kokonoe felt content, at least momentarily, and felt no need to hide her affection, so she clung to Ragna’s arm and let him lead the way. Then they stopped.

“Helleow again!”

Kokonoe looked for the source of the voice and found Taokaka at the edge of the crowd. Her cotton candy was gone, and the meat buns in her bag were replaced with a variety of pastries. Next to her stood Litchi, and Kokonoe’s heart sank. The doctor’s expression was a perfect storm of glee, amusement, satisfaction and schadenfreude. Litchi was _dying_ to say something about how uncharacteristically cute she was being with her boyfriend, Kokonoe knew. She thought about bringing some distance between herself and Ragna, but it was too late for that; Litchi would never let this go, and therefore Kokonoe didn’t bother letting go of Ragna’s arm. She approached the inevitable and muttered under her breath.

“Fuck my life.”

When they made it back home, Kokonoe’s buzz from their Ferris wheel ride was all but gone. Litchi hadn’t pressed her too hard, but Kokonoe knew that next time she went to work, people would be whispering behind her back incessantly. Maybe she ought to just kick someone’s ass preemptively? If they were going to talk about her, at least let her determine the subject!

She went through potential targets in her head while she got out of her clothes. Ragna just tossed his coat into a corner and fell face-first onto their bed. Free of her coat, boots and hat, Kokonoe headed for the bathroom.

“At least strip down to your underwear before you doze off,” she said.

Ragna mumbled something into the pillow, but Kokonoe had already closed the door and didn’t catch it. He must have been tired. So was she, actually. They had been out for a long time, and she wasn’t exactly used to walking around so much. Her legs felt leaden and itchy.

However, she was in a good mood. All things considered, the evening had been fun, and Ragna had done quite the job of buttering her up that night. She wanted to end the night on a bang, figuratively. What she actually had in mind was some calm, romantic lovemaking, and she had just the thing for such an occasion!

She got out of her clothes and quickly jumped into the shower for a quick rinse. Despite the miserable cold outside, she had sweated a good deal. When she was freshened up, she whipped out something she had bought in secret.

Kokonoe put on thigh-high silk stocking, taking her time and enjoying their feel on her skin. They were red and trimmed with white fluff. There were no panties to the outfit, and instead of a bra it featured a sheer negligee, matching the stockings. It was held closed by a small ribbon right between her breasts.

She inspected herself in the mirror. The stockings made her legs look longer, and the negligee covered much yet hid nothing. Her body was plainly visible, though tinted red. She let her hands flow from the sides of her small breasts, over slim waist down to her curvy hips. The negligee felt nice on her hands, and it hugged her body nicely, accentuating her figure.

_I make a pretty present_ , she thought to herself, and it was time to present herself to Ragna. Kokonoe made a show of stepping out of the bathroom, and was met by soft snoring.

“Ragna?” she asked.

No answer. She came closer to the bed. He had fallen asleep, though, Kokonoe noted, at least he had taken off his street clothes beforehand. Disappointment reared its ugly head, and for a moment she thought about waking him up, but his peaceful expression gave her pause.

She tenderly brushed some hair from his forehead and listened to his deep breathing. Ragna wasn’t exactly frail. So, if he was tired enough to just pass out like that, Kokonoe would let him sleep.

She looked down at herself and shrugged.

“Another time,” she sighed softly.

Kokonoe put her lingerie away, slipped into comfy panties and a loose shirt, and climbed into bed with Ragna. He was lying on his side, offering her a perfect spot to snuggle into. She pulled up their blanket and snuggled up to him. Serendipitous, her sleeping lover’s arm wrapped around her in an impromptu embrace.

This was just what Kokonoe needed. As much as she enjoyed sex, there was something special about curling up in Ragna’s arms like this. It was warm, cozy and snug. She only ever felt this comfortable around him.

Here, in their bed… no. In his arms, where the world seemed a distant place, Kokonoe felt… secure. All her life she had felt danger breathe down her neck, but this shaggy dog of a man somehow made that go away for a little while at a time.

Those little whiles were the only times Kokonoe felt truly, deeply at peace. She cherished those times, and the man that let her have them above all else.

As Kokonoe drifted off to peaceful slumber, she didn’t bother containing a happy purr. He didn’t wake, but as if in response, Ragna’s arm around her tightened. Kokonoe’s consciousness faded to the sound of her own delight and her lover’s calming heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I don't know. It's too early for christmas, but I just felt like indulging myself. It's sappy and shoddily written, but I wanted some cute Kokonoe in my life, so there.
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading this regardless. For some reason, it took several days to write this, despite the short length.


End file.
